justin_quintanillafandomcom-20200215-history
Titan A.E.
Cast: *Young Cale Tucker - Young Phineas Flynn (Phineas & Ferb) *Adult Cale Tucker - Phineas Flynn (Phineas & Ferb) *Akima Kunimoto - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Joesph Korso - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) *Preed - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Gune - Sid (Ice Age)=John Leguizamo *Stith - Terk (Tarzan) *Drej Queen as Herself *Drej as Themselves *Sam Tucker - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas & Ferb) *Tek - Dinko (Pet Alien) *Chowquin - Gumpers (Pet Alien) *The Cook - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Po - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Firrikash - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) *Slave Trader Guard - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Drifter Girl - Sarah Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Old Woman - Mindy Parker (Bolt) *Mayor - Zeus (Hercules) *Male Announcer as Himself *Female Announcer as Herself *Soldier - Soldier (Team Fortress 2) *First Alien - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *First Human - Li Shang (Mulan) *Second Human - Vinny (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Alien - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pinata) *Colonist - Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Citizen - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Gaoul as Herself Scenes: * Titan A.E. Part 1 - Prologue/Drej Destroy Earth * Titan A.E. Part 2 - 15 Years Later * Titan A.E. Part 3 - Lunch Break * Titan A.E. Part 4 - Phineas Face Vulture and Metal Sonic/Dr. Doofenshmirtz Saved Phineas * Titan A.E. Part 5 - Phineas' Ring/Drej Attack * Titan A.E. Part 6 - Escaping from the Drej * Titan A.E. Part 7 - Phineas Met Isabella, Randall Boggs and Terk * Titan A.E. Part 8 - Meet Sid/The Navigation * Titan A.E. Part 9 - Phineas talks with Dr. Doofenshmirtz/Planet Sesharrim/Looking For The Gaoul * Titan A.E. Part 10 - Finding Out About Titan/Drej Attacks * Titan A.E. Part 11 - Phineas and Isabella Got Captured * Titan A.E. Part 12 - Isabella's Secret Wish/At Madame Gasket's Palace/Copying the Map * Titan A.E. Part 13 - At The Trade Shop/Saving Isabella * Titan A.E. Part 14 - Escaping Prison/Dr. Doofenshmirtz Found Isabella/Madame Gasket's Evil Plan * Titan A.E. Part 15 - Phineas' Code/Reunited/Better Map * Titan A.E. Part 16 - Wake Angels * Titan A.E. Part 17 - Phineas' Nightmare/Drifter Colony/Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Betrayal * Titan A.E. Part 18 - Healing Isabella/Phineas Meets Mandy * Titan A.E. Part 19 - Building a Ship * Titan A.E. Part 20 - Ice Rings of Tigrin/On The Chase * Titan A.E. Part 21 - Found the Titan/Looking for Clues/Bomb Watch * Titan A.E. Part 22 - Lawrence's Message/Randall Boggs Betrayed Dr. Doofenshmirtz/Fighting Over A Ring * Titan A.E. Part 23 - Drej's Arrival/Malfunction/Covering Phineas * Titan A.E. Part 24 - Dr. Doofenshmirtz Redeemed Himself/Fixing the Malfunction/Building Earth * Titan A.E. Part 25 - Finale/End Credits ToddlerPhineas.PNG|Young Phineas Flynn as Young Cale Tucker Phineas flynn pngggggg by victorflynnfletcher-d62d3fs.png|Phineas as Adult Cale Tucker Isabella-0.png|Isabella as Akima Kunimoto Heinz Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Joeshp Korso Randall_Boggs_in_Monsters,_Inc..jpg|Randall Boggs as Preed Sid portal.png|Sid as Gune=John Leguizamo Terk.jpg|Terk as Stith Madame_Gasket_and_Ratchet_2.png|Madame Gasket as Drej Queen TitanAE0668.jpg|Drej as Themselves Lawrence (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Lawrence Fletcher as Sam Tucker Dinko-pet-alien-2.17.jpg|Dinko as Tek Gumpers-pet-alien-1.81.jpg|Gumpers as Chowquin Milo Fishtooth-0.jpg|Milo as The Cook Foghorn_Leghorn_in_Space_Jam.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Po Mr._Nezzer.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Firrikash Ruber-0.jpg|Ruber as Slave Trader Guard Sarah_Hawkins.jpg|Sarah Hawkins as Drifter Girl Mindy_from_the_network.png|Mindy Parker as Old Woman Zeus_in_Hercules_1997.jpg|Zeus as Mayor SFMsoldier.jpg|Soldier as Soldier Hubieandpebblegreens.png|Hubie as First Alien Shang_in_Mulan_II.jpg|Shang as First Human Vinny.jpg.jpg|Vinny as Second Human Hudson_Horstachio-0.png|Hudson Horstachio as Alien Mr_turner_fairly_oddparents.png|Mr. Turner as Colontist Anita_Radcliffe_in_One_Hundred_and_One_Dalmatians.jpg|Anita Racliffe as Citizen Gaol.jpg|Gaoul as Herself Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Titan A.E. Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs